


Broken Promise

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is suspicious that her girlfriend Amanda and thinks she's cheating. Wanting to find out what really is going on, she follows her and is shocked when she ends up at an underground gambling ring. A massive fight ensues when Amanda gets home. Can they repair their broken relationship? (post-Gambler's Fallacy, Amanda's baby doesn't exist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

**All rights to Law and Order: Special Victims Unit goes to Dick Wolf.**

_(***)_

_"_ _Caught you lying through your teeth_

_Just the same as before_

_Complete with an excuse_

_For your fucked-up behavior"_

 

The night was frigid and felt even gloomier than usual as she drove down the barren streets. After each turn the area seemed to become rougher and more decrepit. The echo of the wind pounded in her ears and her nerves began to shake through her entire body. She pulled up to the sidewalk and parked about a block away. The taxi she had been following was parked a block away and she couldn't risk being seen.

She watched closely as the slender blonde stepped out of the cab and made her way into the large warehouse, the door slamming shut behind her. The brunette knew exactly what was in that warehouse, but she wanted to give her girl the benefit of the doubt. A promise is a promise, she thought as she stepped out of the car.

The blonde had promised her she would never step foot into a warehouse like this again. But here she was, spending her Friday night standing on a barren street, watching her lover fall back into her old habits. And yet she wasn't fully convinced; she had to make sure it was what she thought it was.

With much apprehension, but little hesitation, Olivia locked her car and walked down the block to the warehouse. She stood in front of the door for a few moments, debating whether she should go in or just go home. In the end love trumped fear, and she decided to take a chance. Upon entering she was met by a grimace from the muscular man guarding the door behind him.

"Password?" he barked.

"I didn't know there was a password."

The guard grinned slyly. "Then you can't come in." He pointed towards the door behind her, an indication that she was to leave.

"I'm sorry, Amanda must have forgotten to give me the password." She lied.

His eyes lit up as he recognized the voice. "Amanda? The sexy blonde?" The lust was clear in his voice.

Olivia grinned, "Yeah, her."

The guard smirked as he ran his eyes down her body, stopping at her long legs wrapped in tight denim jeans. "Alright, come on in. "

She smiled at him as he pushed the door open, and then rolled her eyes as soon as she stepped past him. She was used to sleazebags hitting on her and checking her out, and had learned to ignore it. As soon as she stepped past the threshold she was assaulted by a thick cloud of cigarette smoke. Her police training kicked in and she scanned the room. It was a cozy room, dimly light by a few neon lights. There were full gambling tables all over the room, men and the occasional woman softly chatting and drinking as their losing streaks continued. Soft jazz music played in the background enhanced the serene mood. She watched as a pretty but clearly underage girl brought drinks to the tables, laughing and smiling as the men touched her and flirted with her.

Olivia weaved her way around the crap tables, her heart beating a little faster with each step. The room was larger than she thought, and she began to worry when she didn't see her lover at any of the tables. She immediately thought back to the altercation Amanda had with Sondra and Declan that almost cost her her career. Her addiction had consumed her, and it took that fall from grace for her to quit gambling altogether. Shaking her thoughts away, she kept roaming the floor, looking for any sign of her blonde.

She finally reached the end of the room and noticed a metal staircase leading to a second floor. She quickly made her way to the top, greeted by the same thick smoke, table setup, and underage waitress. Staying at the top of the staircase, she looked carefully for the blonde. She searched table after table until finally, she found her. Olivia's heart broke. There, on the far right, was her love, breaking her promise right before her eyes. The blonde was sitting at a table expertly holding a cigarette as she threw another chip into the pile. She looked so sad, and so tired. She couldn't stand the sight of her love anymore, and quickly rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

Amanda slid her key into the door, turning it as quietly as possible. It was three-thirty in the morning, and she knew she reeked of tobacco and cheap booze. She tried to walk in quietly so she wouldn't wake Olivia, but was surprised to find her sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

The blonde tried to look casual as she slipped off her leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "Babe, what are you still doing up?"

"Where were you?" Olivia asked coldly.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck as she broke contact with Olivia's piercing stare. "I was out having a few drinks with some friends." She lied.

"Don't lie to me." The brunette replied, trying desperately to hold back her anger.

"I'm not."

Amanda headed to the kitchen and Olivia followed. Not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette, she opened the refrigerator and stuck her head like she was looking for food.

"I followed you tonight." Olivia confessed, watching for her reaction.

Amanda shut her eyes and felt her body shut down. She had finally been caught. She closed the refrigerator and leaned against the sink counter with her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyes never left the floor. "Why?"

"How can you say why? For starters, you never called to let me know where you were, and I sure as hell know that you're not at work considering I'm your boss! I get home late from work and you're not home and... " Olivia voice loses steam, she's almost too angry to continue..

"And you can't be bothered to leave me a note, a phone call, or even a text. I couldn't help but think that you were with someone else." She finishes.

"How could you think that, you know I would never cheat on you." Amanda replied..

"It's not silly! You would've thought the same!" The brunette shouted.

The blonde jumped slightly at Olivia's response,. She felt her body shake and her chest tighten. Forcing herself to look up, she locked eyes with Olivia, her honey brown eyes dark and full of was at that she knew she'd fucked up.

"You promised." Olivia's whispered.

Amanda felt the weight of those two little words hit her like a stack of bricks. Her heart broke, she didn't know she was hurting her love that badly. She couldn't take the sadness in Olivia's eyes and looked back at the floor, her cheeks burning with shame. She knew she had to explain herself but she couldn't think of the right way to.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say.

She slowly lifted her eyes to face the brunette and her heart crumbled as she saw tears falling from her eyes. What felt like a golf ball built up in her throat and she felt her own eyes fill with tears. Amanda was numb, unable to form words. All she could was stare, even though the only thing she wanted to do was comfort her and stop her crying, even though she was the cause.

"I thought you loved me?" the brunette asked.

Amanda carefully held Olivia's hands. "Baby, you know I do " She softly replied.

Olivia pulled back her hands and shook her head. "No you don't."

"Liv, I do love you. With all my heart." Amanda pled.

"No you don't! Because if you did, you wouldn't have broken your promise!"

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?! It's an addiction, I can't just stop Liv! I'm trying!" Amanda shouting matched Olivia's.

"You could have come to me!"

"It's not that easy and you know it!"

Olivia walked into the living room and paced back and forth. Her entire was shaking, from anger or from sadness she didn't know. She ran her hands through her chestnut hair before stopping halfway and grabbing it tightly. She breathed in deeply to calm herself, but it was no use. Out of the corner of her she saw Amanda walk in the living room, her chest heaving with silent sobs..

"You have no idea what it's like to have an addiction." The blonde whispered.

Olivia let go of her hair and wiped the tears from her face. "You're right. I don't." she admitted. "But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep wondering where you are and crying myself to sleep, thinking you're with somebody else. I can't keep helping you pay out your debts. I just– "

Her voice caught and tears began to fall faster down her cheeks. She looked into Amanda's eyes, those bright, beautiful pools of blue she loved to gaze into. Now all she felt was fatigue.

"I can't do this anymore."

Before Amanda could respond, Olivia grabbed her purse and coat and walked out the front door. The blonde stood still, shocked at what just happened. Everything was happening too fast. She had let the love of her life walk out the door and now she was all alone. Again. The room began to spin and she fell back onto the wall, the most gut-wrenching feeling piercing through her body. It finally hit her, and she dropped down to the floor.

Olivia back was pressed against the front door; she could still hear Amanda's sobs. Her heart was aching and she so desperately wanted to go back in and forgive her. Her heart wanted her to open that door, but her mind said no more.

"You promised."

 


End file.
